


Can’t x Sleep x Thinking x About x You || Killugon Oneshot

by KilluaTheBigGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hugs, Im a Killua simp, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet Kisses, affectionate killua, cant sleep, flirty killua, gon is just a gay mess, gon is so gay for killua, hxh - Freeform, if you want you can imagine yourselves as gon, lots of gay tension, oh to be gon, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheBigGay/pseuds/KilluaTheBigGay
Summary: “Killua.I can’t stop thinking about you.”It’s late at night, Gon can’t sleep because he can’t stop thinking about Killua, and he doesn’t know why. He wakes up Killua, and he tries to help him out, but things quickly begin to unfold. An intimate fluffy fanfic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Can’t x Sleep x Thinking x About x You || Killugon Oneshot

I can't sleep.

Those eyes… they're so beautiful that I never want to look away from you. Your hair is so fluffy and soft, I wanna touch it all the time. I wanna touch you. All over. Your arms and legs, your shoulders, your face… everywhere. My hands crave your soft, pale skin. The rising and falling of your chest, and your sleeping body—I can't stop staring; I hate having to blink, because I can miss a millisecond of you from my eyes. I want to take in every moment. And your lips… I don't know why, but my eyes keep trailing back to them. I want to do something… no, I need to do something. But I don't know what…

Killua.

I can't stop thinking about you.

"Killua? Are you awake?"

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?

I didn't realize what I was doing until I already did it. Without any thought, my hand was on Killua's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Mm…" Killua grips onto my tank top strap. My chest suddenly feels warm and fuzzy. He shifts around, trying to wake up; his legs move to entangle into mine, and I stiffen up. I hold my breath.

Killua usually gets cuddly like this when he's asleep or really tired. It seems out of character for him, but I'm not complaining. I like this side of him.

"Gon…?" He breathes through his parted lips, and I can't help but get all flustered. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. It's been going on for a while, but tonight, these feelings intensified 200% more.

"What's wrong?" His tired voice made my heart skip a beat. I thought I couldn't breathe for a second.

"I—uh…"

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱?

Killua opens his eyes halfway, and the moonlight from a nearby window bounces off them, making his eyes appear more sparkly, brighter, bluer… prettier...

He moves his head onto my shoulder, and I immediately flinch and tense up again. My face feels boiling hot.

"I-I! Uhh… c-can't sleep…" I try to swallow down the tiniest bit of saliva I had left in my dry mouth.

"Something on your mind?" Killua lifts his head to look at me properly.

He moves his body closer to mine. I can feel his tank top rubbing against my left arm.

𝘏-𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦!

"I-I guess…" I was barely able to get out the words. What the hell is he doing to me?

“Wanna talk—” He yawns, and I feel something explode in my chest. It felt like my heart.

“—about it…?”

I knew what he said, but it took me a few moments to process it.

“I, uh…eheh…” I’m not good at keeping secrets. Killua knows it.

“You seem nervous. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeAh—!” My voice cracks. I’m not a good liar either.

I don’t have to look at Killua to know he’s now glaring at me. I feel it in my skin, and I feel the hairs rise on the left side of my body and nape.

“Gon.”

I felt scared from hearing my name. Was Killua really using Ren on me?

No. Killua is just that scary.

I love it.

“M-mm…”

I can’t hide it anymore.

I let my body take control: I feel myself placing my hands on either side of Killua, my body getting up and looming over him. I see Killua widen his eyes as I straddle his hips, sitting on his lower stomach, with the bed covers barely keeping hold on my back.

Killua is speechless, his deep blue eyes staring up at me, wide with surprise.

“Killua…”

“I feel like… I need to touch you. I keep having all these thoughts and feelings like I need to touch you. Like I need to be closer to you. I keep getting all warm and even a little nauseous when I’m around you, and I don’t understand it. My throat gets dry, I feel all sweaty, and every time I get this need to touch you, I feel my heart ache because I’m not touching you. I don’t know why… but I know it has to be you. I feel like I have to act on these feelings, to get rid of this burning ache in my chest. To figure out what this weird feeling is. To figure out why I feel the need to touch you so bad.”

Killua didn’t say a word the whole time, though I noticed his cheeks getting pink the more I talked. I can see in his eyes that he's thinking and still looks surprised. He still doesn't say anything for a few moments, which kind of scares me.

"Touch me."

I widen my eyes and my breath hitches. I begin to feel my heart pound.

"Go ahead." Killua spreads his arms out.

"I want to help you out as much as I can. Do whatever you want with me, I don't care. If I can help your desires, then I'll do anything to make sure you're satisfied. Touch me all you want."

I swallow again nervously and stare up and down Killua. Did he seriously say I could touch him? This must be a dream… where do I start?

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵…

My hands first go to Killua's right arm. I run my hands up and down his arm, feeling his muscles, pressing my thumbs into his soft skin. He has such soft skin, it's just what my hands have been looking for. I lean my head closer to his face, though my eyes are glued to that perfect, pale arm of his. My left hand soon trails up Killua's forearm, and I rub two fingers, then a thumb into his palm before grasping his hand. Killua grasps my hand as well, his fingers grazing my knuckles gently, and I feel my heart flutter. I hear him exhale, then inhale. I temporarily focus on the rising and falling of both our chests, and I notice that we're perfectly in sync. The thought makes my heart pound faster.

I continue to massage his arm muscles with my right hand for a few more seconds before moving to his left arm, which I do the same as I did with his right. Then I grasp his left hand and hold it in a loving way, and Killua does the same. We've never held hands like this before.

I turn my head to face Killua. Our faces have never been closer, and I'm sure he can feel the same tension I'm feeling. I listen intently to Killua's breathing, which had quickened after I started touching him, and I realize now that mine has too. I stare into his pretty eyes, and he stares back into mine. I tighten my grip on his hands, and he does the same. I feel myself warming up even more from that.

"Killua—"

"Gon…"

I hear my heart pounding loudly and rapidly in my ears as soon as Killua said my name. I even felt myself getting weaker.

We both lean even closer into each other and tilt our heads up, nuzzling our foreheads together gently. Then I hear something quiet, like a rumbling…

"Killua, are you… purring?" I smile happily at my educated guess, and Killua widens his eyes again, his face quickly becoming really red—despite the room being dark, I can tell when Killua's blushing.

"I-idiot! N-no I'm not!!" He looks away from me, and I can't help but laugh.

"Aww, is somebody 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥~?" I smirk teasingly at Killua, who's face just turns even more red, and brighter too.

"SH-SHUT UP!" He glares at me and shoves me playfully, and I just laugh more. Then I playfully gasp.

"You really 𝘢𝘳𝘦 a cat, KI-LLU-A~!" I tap his nose with my finger between each syllable in his name, and I giggle—

But suddenly, Killua did something weird: he put his lips on mine. It felt… nice. I don't know how else to describe it. It gave me butterflies in my stomach, especially when he started moving his lips, so I moved mine in sync. I don't know what I was doing, but it felt… right. Like this was what I've been needing to do.

I rub Killua's hands with my thumbs, while Killua tilts his head and wraps his legs around mine. We kept doing this until we both ran out of breath, which felt like an eternity. We both gasp as we pull away and start panting for air, with a string of saliva still connecting our lips. While we try to catch our breaths, we stare into each other's eyes again. This time the tension was more comfortable, and I think we were both just admiring each other. At least that's what it felt like.

After a while, Killua leans into me again and licks my lips, which completely throws me off guard. Killua probably noticed, since he smirks at me as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"Heh… you have no idea what just happened, do you, Gon?"

I shake my head.

"Uh uh. But… it felt right. It felt like I've been needing to do that my whole life."

Killua chuckles and slides a hand up my cheek to cup it.

"That was a kiss. A really passionate one, at that. It's what people do when they're really into each other. When you started confessing, all of what you were feeling was feelings of love. And all for me, I'm pretty flattered, Gon~" He smirks again, and a really stupid giggle just comes out of me. I don't know where it came from, but I couldn't help it—Killua just looks so… handsome, like that.

"Aww, someone's being reeeeeeally cute right now~" Killua rubs my cheeks with his thumbs, and I keep giggling like a baby.

"Killuaaaaaaa~" I whine and lean into his touch. His smirk finally relaxes into a warm smile, and he starts peppering my face in lots of loving kisses. I can't help but melt from all the affection—I've never felt this loved before, and from Killua… I never knew he could be this flirty and affectionate.

"I think we should go back to bed." Killua holds my face in his hands, and I nod in response.

"Y-yeah…" I wrap my arms around him and lean into his face to kiss him again, this time more gentle and sweet than our last kiss. He kisses me back and we roll onto our sides, still embracing each other for as long as we can.

When Killua pulls away, I nuzzle my head into his neck and hug his waist.

“Night, Killua.” I smile and squeeze Killua tight.

I feel Killua smiling at me back, then I feel a kiss being planted on my forehead, which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy again. I can’t help but smile warmly as well.

“Night, Gon.”

I don’t close my eyes yet, though. I feel like there’s something else I need to say.

“Ne, Killua?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

I’m pretty sure we both blushed at those words. The way I used that phrase was so new to me, but I meant it with all my heart. I love Killua.

Killua hugs me tighter and buries his face into my hair.

“I-idiot!”

I nuzzle his neck gently, knowing what he’ll eventually say.

He eventually sighs and mumbles:

“I love you too.”


End file.
